DESCRIPTION: The meeting program is entitled the Rocky Mountain Virology Conference. Overall Impact: This conference has been held for the past 11 years and brings together virologists from institutions in the Rocky Mountain area. The venue is appealing, especially to young people. The organizers have considered many facets of the meeting program and organization to optimize the impact on attendees. They provide concrete evidence of productive collaborations that have resulted from previous meetings. The significance is lessened by the fact that the meeting is extremely regional and almost resembles an expanded lab meeting. There is no real advertisement or recruitment of participants from elsewhere. 1. Significance: Strengths: * The topics and pathogens to be discussed are timely and important. * Progress in the field will be enhanced through the development of additional collaborations within the region. * Cross-fertilization among investigators in the region, especially young investigators and students, should promote more promising approaches to common issues in pathogenesis and treatments. Weaknesses: * This is a very regional meeting, which diminishes the significance. 2. Investigators: Strengths: * The PI is a junior investigator with the scientific background, experience, and vigor needed to lead this conference. * The organizing committee is broadly representative and experienced. Weaknesses: * No weaknesses are noted. 3. Innovation: Strengths: * The venue could be considered innovative. * The conference structure provides ample opportunities for student and postdoc presentations. * Awards for junior investigators add incentive for intra- and inter-institutional competition. Weaknesses: * There are no outsiders to stimulate oblique discussion. 4. Approach: Strengths: * The format has been very successful in the past and is modified based on feedback from previous meetings. * One of the major aims of this conference is to foster inter-institutional collaborations. The application provides evidence of previous and current collaborations resulting from the conference, citing published studies and current projects. * Surveys identified a need to provide child care for younger children to increase participation by women. This unmet need is included in the proposed budget. Weaknesses: * The participants are from defined institutions in the Rocky Mountain area. 5. Environment: Strengths: * The meeting site appears to be an excellent venue. Its remoteness is conducive to interpersonal interaction and innovative thinking. Weaknesses: * No weaknesses are noted. Appropriate Representation: Strengths: * The appropriate representation is acceptable. Weaknesses: * No weaknesses are noted.